


Hairclips

by iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN



Series: Stars and Aliens [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, My attempt at fluff, Rare Pairings, Yachi Hitoka-centric, i tried lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN
Summary: “These are so cute. They suit you well, Yachi-San.” He flashed her his best smile, but her mind had already shut down. She tried to speak.“Gra..” She stuttered horribly, and he tilted his head.“Gra?” He asked.“Gra...I mean O-Oikawa-san?” Oikawa Tooru gave a small chuckle.‘WHAT IS THE GRAND KING DOING HERE?!’





	

An OikYachi story.

#

”Why did it have to rain today, anyway?” Hitoka grumbled from her seat in the small cafe. She sat in one of the empty two person tables sipping away at her frappuccino, working on her English homework.

 

The weekly stops at the small cafe, the Dancing Cat, has become more and more rare since she became the volleyball team’s manager. Nowadays, most of her time was spent tossing to or tutoring Hinata and Kageyama after practice. She had little time to herself, but she didn't mind. She lived in a lonely apartment anyway.

 

Though, once in awhile, the solitude was needed. She was so invested in helping the others she would neglect herself, and her boys had taken notice. They had even voiced their concern one time after they walked her home. They made her promise that she would make sure to eat dinner and sleep early that night.

 

Today, practice was canceled for gym inspections. She wanted to stay and practice with the boys outside, but they insisted that she take the day off as well. After much convincing, she parted and made her way to the cafe, not wanting to be alone in her empty home.

 

It was such a peaceful environment, with small cat-shaped candle holders on every table. The lights weren't too bright or too dim, so her eyes never felt strained. The workers were so nice and they gave her her space so she could concentrate. Not to mention that their Fugashi was the best.

 

She had been so invested in her work that she actually jumped when a roar of thunder sounded. Then, quickly following the thunder, was a flash of lightning that cut the sky in half.

 

It’s raining now; the water droplets beat heavily upon the windows and walls of the buildings.  The weatherman said _mild_ storms. Looking back out of the window and seeing the river of water flowing down the street, Hitoka groaned and muttered to herself.

 

“What part of this is _mild_?”

“It's getting really bad out there,” a random patron said to his friend. As the storm raged on, more and more people started to file in. The cafe was getting packed very fast, and soon would run out of seats.

 

“The weatherman said it could get bad, but I didn't think it would be this bad.”

 

“Are you serious? You do realize we live in Japan right?”

 

“But it's spring!”

 

“That doesn't matter, baka!”

 

“Quiet over there!” Someone from the other side of the room yelled.

 

“Stop yelling!” Another patron yelled.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“You shut up!”

 

“Go f*ck yourself!”

 

“There are children here!”

 

“As if I care!”

 

Hitoka sighed into her snack, and took out her earbuds. She turned her music up until she couldn't hear the patrons, and returned her attention to her homework. The yelling only stopped after the owner of the cafe threatened to throw everyone out.

 

‘ _'I guess this storm could make anyone annoyed. Hmmm, the rain doesn’t look like it will stop soon. I hope Hinata and Kageyama-kun went home and didn’t stay at the school. They’d be stuck at school if they didn’t.’_

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling noise. This time, however, it was just her stomach.  

 

 _‘Oh right. I skipped lunch to help Hinata and Kageyama with their English.’_ Her stomach growled again, this one a little longer than the first one. A light pink dusted her cheeks as she looked around the cafe, hoping no one had noticed. She picked up her Fugashi and started to nibble on it.

 

 _‘I want to order more food, but someone might take my seat if I get up. Maybe I should order more food? The line looks really long...and someone might steal my table if I leave…’_ _._ She looked back at the line, still nibbling on her snack. _‘This will have to do, for now.’_

 

After sipping her frappe, Hitoka searched the small table for her unfinished English homework. Class 5’s English instructor, Ono-Sensei, had assumed that the work she had been giving so far was too easy for the advanced classes. So, she started giving college-level assignments, believing that the students could understand it. It’s safe to say that all of her students hated the new assignments, but they could do nothing because “it is the teacher’s right”, as she loves to point out.

 

 _‘’Choose which statement in English is incorrect.’ That seems easy enough...Let’s see,_ Hiyori loves play baseball _...that doesn’t sound right. There has to be a “to” between ‘loves’ and ‘play’...um...Read the following paragraph and choose the statement that best fits...I can do that...ugh…’_

 

The cafe filled up even more. There were no empty tables and hardly any seats left. Yet, Hitoka didn’t notice. Soon, the only empty seat was the one across from her at her table. The patrons were kind enough to give her her space, but some were already shifting towards her.

 

There was a pause between the songs on her playlist, just in time for her to notice her stomach rumbling. There was hardly any Fugashi left, so she did what any hungry person would do. She stuffed the entire thing in her mouth, cheeks bulging and crumbs all over her face, and immediately regretted it after. Apparently chewing with a full mouth wasn’t as easy as Hinata made it look.

 

As she struggled with the snack, she failed to notice the person approaching her.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Startled, Hitoka almost choked on her half-chewed Fugashi. Not able to talk, she shook her head and ducked down, covering her mouth so the stranger couldn’t see her struggle. From above, she heard a chuckle and saw a pair of legs move towards the seat.

 

“Thank you.” He said as he sat. Still ducked down, she nodded, though as he could see was her hair wobble. Once the food had left her mouth, she brought her head up, staring directly at her work, not once glancing at the person whose legs almost touched hers.

 

She heard him sigh, and saw two elbows appear on the table. From what she could tell, he was wearing a white jacket with turquoise lines here and there.

 

Another song started to play and it dragged her mind away from the stranger to the homework in front of her. Turing the volume up slightly, she focused on her half-finished homework.

 

She read the English paragraph. Then she reread it. Then she read it once more, hoping it would suddenly make sense in her mind. She continued to read in the hopes of comprehending what she read but nothing was making sense to her. To her, it was like reading hieroglyphics.

 

She let out a frustrated huff and ran a hand through her hair. Then, with a snap, the star hair clips had fallen from her hair and onto the table. Her hair started to graze her usually exposed ear and she rolled her eyes. Everything was trying to be funny today.

 

She reached for the clips clips, and froze when a hand reached them before her. It grabbed one and brought it to the eye level of the person before her. Her eyes followed the hand until it reached his face. Her blood turned cold.

 

“These are so cute. They suit you well, Yachi-San.” He flashed her his best smile, but her mind had already shut down. She tried to speak.

 

“Gra..” She stuttered horribly, and he tilted his head.

 

“Grai?” He asked.

 

“Gra...I mean O-Oikawa-san?” Oikawa Tooru gave a small chuckle.

 

_‘WHAT IS THE GRAND KING DOING HERE?!’_

 

“Hm?” He didn’t seem to be phased by her stuttering. He absentmindedly toyed with the hairclip to give her time to form a comprehensible sentence. Once she could feel her heart again, she spoke.

 

“How do you know m-my name?” He brought his attention back to her, smiling.

 

“It's all over your notes.” She looked down at the table and saw the mess she made. Her papers had taken up most of it, barely leaving any room for him.

 

“I'M SO SORRY!” Her shaking hands moved to grab the notes closest to him and brought them all towards her. Then, she groaned when she lost her English homework in the process. Her hands roamed the mess, looking for the assignment. A page had almost fallen, but Tooru had grabbed it before it did.

 

“It’s alright. Might I ask what has you so frustrated, Yacchan?” Heat rose to her already pink cheeks, and she sputtered at the nickname. Her hands moved faster over the table, and she turned down her head, trying to calm her blush.

 

_‘Yacchan?! What’s with the playful name? Why is he acting like this? Doesn’t he know I’m on his rival’s team?’_

 

“It um er well I” His smile grew a little larger and his eyes shone a little brighter. He scanned over the paper in his hand and spoke.

 

“Could it be this?” He waved the page in his hand playfully, then held it out towards her. Hesitantly, she took the sheet. It was her homework.

 

“Y-Yea. Thank you.”

 

“I remember doing that assignment. It was so hard.” He dragged the word “hard” out and his eyes closed as if he were in pain. “But Sensei refused to help us. She said we’d never make it in life if we couldn’t even read simple English.”

 

“It is really hard,” she admitted.

 

“I could help you if you’d like.”

 

 _‘Him, help me? I mean, I do need help. But do I need help from the Grand King? I’m sure Kageyama-kun wouldn’t like that, but it_ **is** _due tomorrow.’_ This continued for a few more seconds, and after much debate, she decided to accept his offer.

 

“Y-Yes please.” He smiled at her and stood. Lifting his chair with one hand, he moved to her side of the table and propped it next to her.

 

He sat down again, trapping her between him and the window. He shifted himself closer and he leaned over her shoulder. She tensed. When he chuckled, a puff of air hit her neck and she could _feel_ the rumble in his chest.

 

“My,my. You’re a shy one aren’t you? How cute.” From her peripheral vision, she saw him give a predatory smirk.

 

“Don’t worry, _I won’t bite._ ”

 

_‘WON’T?! NOT DON’T?!’_

 

It was then Hitoka wondered if she would survive this encounter.

 

#

 

“So the answer is B?” Hitoka asked Oikawa, who nodded. They had been sitting at the table for a while now. Hitoka had managed to put away the notes she didn't need, so the space once occupied by the notes was now filled by two plates.

 

While they worked, Tooru had asked if she was hungry and if she would like anything. She was going to refuse, but her traitorous stomach spoke first. The heat rushed to her face in record time, and she barely nodded. He laughed as he walked towards the short line. Then, he returned with two plates of delicious smelling food. She offered to pay him back, but he refused, saying “a real gentleman would never make a woman pay”.

 

She thanked him earnestly, then once returning to her work, told him she would pay the next time. He seemed surprised at the bold statement, but he was quick to tease her about it, asking himself aloud if he should hold her to that. Her stuttering returned and he only made it worse by calling her cute again.

 

Eventually they returned to the task at hand. Oikawa had given her many helpful tips for dealing with English phrases, and helped her decipher words that she hadn’t learned yet. So far, he had made a great tutor.

 

“And we’re done!” Hitoka said gleefully. With the Grand King’s help, she had finally conquered the beast of an assignment. She turned in her chair, her arm touching his, which was casually thrown across the back of her chair.

 

“Thanks, Oikawa-san!” She smiled brightly. His eyes widened a bit, and he smiled back. It might have been the lighting, but she could have sworn there was a light pink dusting his cheeks.

 

“Of course, Yacchan. I couldn’t ignore someone in need. Especially someone as cute as you.”

 

“N-not only are you a-awesome at volleyball, but you make an amazing tutor!”

 

“Aw, thanks Yacchan.” She loathed his ability to make her blush with that name. She never reacted this way when Tanaka-san called her that.

 

There was a moment of silence. Yachi fidgeted in her seat, while Oikawa looked at the empty plates. It was almost like someone wanted to say something important but neither wanted to go first.  Yachi put her homework away as a waitress made her way to their table.

 

“Oh” Tooru started. “That reminds me. May I ask you something?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Have we met before?” Her heart stopped. She felt her shoulders stiffen. When she looked at his face, she saw the smile was replaced by a look of curiosity.

 

“W-what makes you think that?”

 

“Well, you seem scared of me for some reason. And I feel like I’ve seen your face somewhere before. We’ve met before, haven’t we?”

 

“O-Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.” Her stuttering returned. He tilted his head again, his bangs bouncing with the motion. “W-Well, we haven’t a-actually talked before, and I doubt you noticed me, but I guess we have.”

 

“When?” It was a simple question, yet Hitoka couldn’t bring herself to answer it. She had this growing fear in her, churning her stomach and squeezing her lungs. “Yacchan?”

 

“I-it was at the -” she had started to say, but was interrupted by the presence of the waitress. She lifted the two dishes from the table and Hitoka exhaled deeply.

 

“Excuse me.” The two directed their attention to the waitress who spoke. She lifted the two dishes from the table. "I'm very sorry, but we are closing early today. Sorry for the inconvenience.” She bowed to them. Hitoka had finally looked around the cafe and saw how empty it was. She turned to lookout of the window, only to see that the storm had long passed.

 

 _‘They’re closing?...How long have I been here?!’_ Oikawa beat her to the question.

 

“Miss, do you know the time?”

 

“Sure, it is 21:00 (9pm).”

 

 _‘I’ve been here for almost five hours?!’_ She sprang to life then, and he rose as well, though much slower. She rushed to collect her things, and once she had everything, she and Oikawa left the cafe, thanking the waitress on their way out.

 

They stood outside in silence, breathing in the fresh, earthy scent in the air.

 

“I'm going this way.” Hitoka pointed up the hill.

 

“Would you like me to walk you home?”

 

“It’s alright. I’m only a few blocks away.”

 

“Are you sure? It's pretty dark out here, Yacchan.”

 

“I’ll be fine. I promise.”

 

“If you’re sure.”

 

“I am.” She bowed. “Thank you for everything Grand King.” Then, realizing her mistake, slapped her hands over her mouth. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Hitoka looked at everything but Oikawa; he stared right at her, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...Eh?”

 

“SORRY!” She turned tail and ran up the hill, leaving behind an extremely surprised Oikawa.

 

“Eeeeh?!”

#

**Bonus!**

 

Aoba Johsai had invited Karasuno to another practice game. They had just finished their third and final set, with Aoba Johsai winning 32 to 30.

 

Hitoka was extremely jumpy. During the middle of the match, Oikawa had showed up. He went to stretch after he greeted ‘Tobio-chan’ and ‘Chibi-chan’. Kageyama and Hinata never liked it when Oikawa would call them that.

 

On his way to the side, his eyes found hers. She knew she looked like a deer in headlights, but he looked just as surprised. He recovered faster than she did, for a second later he had a mischievous smile on his face. Paralyzed under his gaze, Hitoka feared that he would approach her. He looked as though he was going to but decided against it.

 

When he had entered the match, he seemed gaudier than usual. He didn’t look back at her, but she was sure he wanted her attention.

 

After thanking the coach for the match, the Karasuno team left for the bullet train. They had made it to the front gate when she saw him. He had been leaning on the wall, waiting for them. When they had stopped, he pushed himself off it and walked towards the group, his eyes closed.

 

Tanaka, the ever confrontational one, had approached him first, with Hinata and Nishinoya close behind him. While they distracted him, Hitoka moved out of his line of sight, and hid behind Asahi.

 

“I just wanted to see my dear underclassman off. Is that so bad?” Oikawa asked with a feigned hurt expression. “Bye bye Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan.” He stepped out of their path and swung on arm to the side, the other stuffed in his jacket pocket.

 

The group started to move again, and once she was sure she was safe, she moved towards the front.

 

That is, until a hand grabbed her’s.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Oikawa flipped her hand so her palm was facing upwards. The hand that was in his pocket was brought on top of hers. Staring right into her eyes, he opened his palm and let the contents fall into hers.

 

“You left these at the cafe.” She could hear the shocked exclamations of her company as they listened to him speak.

 

“T-Thank you, Grand King.” His smile faltered a bit. Then for a second, it became a predatory smirk. A shiver ran down her spine, and her eyes went wide. He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. And he made sure everyone saw it.

 

“What?!” Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi and Yamaguchi all exclaimed at once.

 

“The Grand King’s flirting with Yachi-san!”

 

“He _kissed_ our precious manager!” Tanaka raged.

 

“It was just her hand, idiot.” _‘That one was definitely Tsukishima.’_ Yachi thought.

 

Releasing her hand, he started to walk away. With his head turned towards her, he waved and said in a sing-song voice, “Bye bye Yacchan. See you on our next date~”

 

She almost dropped the clips in her shaking hand. Everyone was struck silent. The only sounds Yachi could hear was the quick beating of her heart and the blood rushing in her ears.

 

Anyone standing a few blocks away would have heard a very loud **_“Eeeeeeh?!”_ ** from the Karasuno team.

 

_‘Why me?’_

 

**_~El Fin~_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know how ya feel fam.
> 
> I decided to get rid of the japanese words...That's all I changed tho.


End file.
